Unlikely Love
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Ranma/Hikaru. A little something that I thought would be interesting. But this is yaoi, so people who do not like rated M stories or yaoi, then close this window. For others who enjoy yaoi, please press on. got that memorized?
1. Chapter 1

--

--

I don't own anything

Chapter one

This is a Ranma/Hikaru with a hint of death note

--

Girls squealed over the posters of the Death Note actors and one of them nearly fainted at the sight of a real life L. Ranma sweat dropped at this as he strode through the crowded streets.

Saotome Ranma, age 19 has come back from China. Two years ago he had went away to China to settle some things that his father made (marriage promises and fights) and to make himself stronger. Coming back to Japan where he lived with his mother seemed so strange. Ranma sighed, well, he was full boy again and everything was going to be back to normal (or so he hoped) so he could live life happy (or so he planned to.)

"Ranma-kun?"

The pig tailed boy turned around at the mention of his name, only to see an owl-eyed male with spiky hair standing behind him

"Go…Gosunkugi?" Ranma asked in disbelief, the other boy blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah… long time no see eh?"

"Yeah… but what the hell happened to you?" Ranma said as he stepped closer to the boy and looked at him. He was leaner than before, and his height had shot up but he was still in inch or two shorter than himself. He wore baggy faded blue jeans and a white long sleeve, not to mention that his hair was spiked out to the side like that actor L or something… Something clicked inside of his head.

"You're not… cosplaying as that L character… are you?"

"Well… maybe we can talk over a cup of tea, my house isn't too far away from here." The owl-eyed boy said as he turned around and began to walk in a different direction. It took Ranma a few seconds to register what he had said before he began to follow him.

--

Gosunkugi set down a warm cup of tea in front of the pig tailed boy and sat down.

"Ranma-kun…. How have you been? I haven't seen you for nearly two years." Hikaru asked as he sipped his tea, sitting in a crouching position on the couch, Ranma eyed this strangely, but shook it off and took a sip of his own.

"I had to settle some things back in China, not to mention that the Nannii-chuan that I used to be full boy was a big fake, so I had to go look for the real thing." He said as he took a cube of sugar and dropped it into the cup.

"Anyway, what happened to you? I mean, I never expected to bump into you, and as an actor… wait, model?"

"I'm both."

"But… how did that happen?"

"A classmate told me that I should try out as L when a crew came in looking for people who resembled the characters from Death Note. Strange as it may seem, I got in as L."

"Don't you get swarmed by fangirls?" Ranma asked as he remembered the fainting and swooning girls, all they had to do was take one glance at Gosunkugi and faint. Hikaru shook his head.

"They have they're eyes glued to the posters too much to notice me." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Do you want some more tea?" Hikaru asked as he stood up and took his cup, Ranma nodded and took his own cup, following the owl-eyed boy into the kitchen.

"Don't you get lonely living by yourself?" Ranma asked as he watched Hikaru's gentle fingers wrap itself around the handle of the kettle.

"You get used to it."

"How about food? Do you cook it all by yourself too?"

"Un, I got a cook book from my mother when I moved out…" Hikaru trailed off as he let go of the handle, letting it fall to the ground and break. He stumbled backwards, his vision blurring.

"Gosunkugi?"

He heard concern in Ranma's voice before he felt the floor slipping from under his feet and blacking out.

-

Ranma watched in confusion as Hikaru let go of the kettle and stumble backwards.

"Gosunkugi?" He called out, but caught him when he lost balance and fell backwards.

"Oi, Gosunkugi, Gosunkugi?" Ranma took the boy in the living room and set him down on the couch that they were sitting one. Gently brushing his bangs away from his eyes, Ranma saw that the boy had blanked out, probably from a fever… The Saotome put his hand on Hikaru's forehead and pulled away. 'Holy crap, he's got a bad fever… but why?' Ranma pondered as he picked up the boy again and walked into the hall. Opening a door with his foot (He guessed that it was his bedroom.) he walked inside and set the burning boy down onto the futon at the corner of the room. The boy mumbled something and held onto Ranma's sleeve.

"Ranma-kun… you're so warm…don't go…" He whispered.

Ranma turned slightly red at this, but gently pulled his sleeve away and pulled the blankets over him. Standing up he walked out of the room and into the kitchen to clean the mess.

"But how could he have caught a cold all of a sudden? It doesn't make any sense…" The pig tailed boy wondered out loud as he wiped the floor and threw away the broken kettle in the garbage.

"Guess I should stay with him tonight." Ranma said as he stood up and looked around for a phone. Spotting one, he grabbed the receiver and punched in a ten digit number.

_Dring_

_Dring_

_Dring_

"Hello?"

"Mom? Hey it's me, Ranma. Yeah, no, not really. But look, I have to stay with a friend tonight, he's sick and he lives alone. Yeah, okay, no, no, no, okay. Love you too mom." He finished as he hung up the phone and made his way back. Stepping inside the room he shivered, this apartment was so cold, how could someone live here? He sat down next to Hikaru's sleeping form and placed his hand against Hikaru's forehead, it was still burning.

"Ranma-kun…" Hikaru mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Looks like you're awake."

"Mnn… don't you have to go home? It's already six…"

"I told my mom that I would spend the night here."

"Demo…"

"I'm not gonna leave you here lying in your bed sick, all alone. Now tell me, what do you feel like eating?"

"….??"

"Oh come on, there's gotta be something that you feel like eating." Ranma said as he looked out the window.

"Mnn… Ranma-kun… I…" Hikaru mumbled as he propped himself up with his arms.

"Ranma-kun, I don't really feel like eating, but…"

"But?"

"um…never mind, it was…a queer thing to say." Hikaru said as he lied back down on the futon and turned away.

"….Oi Hikaru."

"Eh…?" That was the first time he used his first name.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"I… I wanted to know what happened to Akane-san, I haven't seen her ever since I began acting…" He said, but strangely he didn't blush at the mention of her name. Ranma chuckled.

"I don't really know myself, I decided that I don't want to spend my life with her so I called off the whole fiancée thing." The pig tailed boy said as he stood up.

"I'm going to get a few patches, the ones that brings your fever down, so don't wander around alright? Oh, and you need anything?"

"No…Ranma-kun… Thanks…" The boy whispered before he fell asleep, Ranma gave a faint smile before he turned around and left.

--

He felt his bangs being brushed aside as a warm hand placed itself over his forehead.

"Hikaru…."

The voice was so gentle

"Hikaru…"

Slowly he opened his eyes, letting his hazy vision focus. Ranma's face and his ceiling came clear into view.

"Ranma-kun… what are you doing here…?"

"-Chuckle- You became sick and I ran out to get some fever control patches for you, here."

Hikaru closed his eyes and felt his hand brushing the bangs aside and placing the cool pat on, he shivered at the coldness of the gel on the patch, but relaxed when he felt Ranma's hand pat his head. Without realizing he leaned into the other boy's touch.

"Ranma-kun…"

It was a whisper. His gentle voice calling out through the still air, the small cry barely there. Ranma felt his cheeks heat at the sight of his closed his eyes, why was he caring so much for the other boy? Seeing that the boy had fallen asleep he took his hand back.

His pale cheeks stood out from his onyx black air that was spiked out in every which way. He was so different now. A few years back this kid was the voodoo obsessed stalker-like student, infatuated with Akane. Now he's just… changed. Changed in ways that he never thought he would change. Going from Voodoo kid to Death Note actor/model. A grin pulled at his lips. But it wasn't a bad change, it was rather interesting, and it highlighted a new part of Gosunkugi that no one would've guessed.

Ranma gave another shiver, the room was getting way too cold, and there was no heater in his line of vision either.

"Ranma-kun…"

His ears pricked at the sound of his name and turned around to look at the sleeping boy next to him.

"There's another set of blankets in the closet, if it's getting a little too cold for you then please, feel free the take one and sleep. But I don't have another futon so I'm afraid that you'll have to take a part of the futon form me, I hope it won't get you sick." He said through a soft voice as he shuffled over and fell asleep on the edge of the mat. Ranma's eyes widened at this; when did Gosunkugi care for others so much? Shrugging it off he got up and approached the closet, pulled out a blanket and pillow, closed the closet door, and walked back to where the sleeping boy lay. Wrapping the blanket over him he set his head down on the pillow. Just as he was about to slip into the world of anti-reality, he felt the other boy's back brush against his own.

'Damn… his fever went up… but…it'll go away…' He mused in his mind before he let himself go.

--

So how did you like it?

It's my first –possibly successful- Ranma fic, the other one was a complete failure. Though I have no idea where to put this (as in the pairings) so I decided to put it here; Sorry for the intrusion ad misleading-ness! But tell me what you think, I want to continue this, and I want to keep it up on Fanfiction. But if the readers don't like it then I can't keep it up. So! If you think it sucks, please, feel free to flame. If you think I can continue it, please review. I'm open to all thoughts, so memorize it.

--

p.s. The pairing might be a little (or very) strange, so for the people who don't like it…. I can't blame you. But I've always loved crack pairings so you've gotta forgive me on this one.

--


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything

Chapter two

---

His eyes opened, and the hazy vision of an empty room filled his vision. Rolling over he snuggled deeper into the futon… His eyes snapped open. What the hell?

Sitting up he saw that he was still in Gosunkugi's room, but the room had no Gosunkugi in it. Getting up he rushed over to the living room, only to se the owl-eyed boy sitting on the floor in a crouched position, shuffling his hands through a small wooden box.

"Gosunkugi, you okay to be up?" Ranma questioned as he rubbed his face and walked towards the crouched-down boy. The other boy looked up and nodded. Standing up he brushed off the wrinkles form his faded blue pants and put his hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Ranma-kun, since you're up I'll brew you some coffee, why not go and use the bathroom to wash your face to wake yourself up?" He said in a soft voice before taking his hand away and making his way to the kitchen. Ranma raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell? Did his fever go away?"

"Gosunkugi, you're not better yet, you should just rest." The pigtailed boy said as he grabbed the frail boy's shoulder and began to drag him over to the bedroom. Opening the door he pushed Hikaru down onto the flat mattress and pulled the covers on him.

"I'll go wake myself up and make some tea, I'll make breakfast too. I'll bring it over to you so you don't get up and move around too much, got it?" Ranma said as he left the room and headed down to the restroom. Sliding open the door he found it quite… empty. There was a sink, and another door which led to the bath tub (A/n: In Japan the toilets and bathtubs are in separate rooms. The bathtub can have a sink on the other side of the room to brush your teeth at so when you get out you won't have to walk down the corridor to the other bathroom…. The toilet room is a separate room entirely, so no worries there.) Splashing some water at his face he rubbed away the tiredness and rinsed his mouth out. He didn't get to brush his teeth, but he used 'Tom of Maine's' tooth paste so his teeth didn't get plaque build up in one night (A/n: I do not own the company and have no utter relation to it, please do not sue) And because of this his mouth didn't have the pasty taste to it.

Wiping his face he walked out of the bathroom and then headed down to the kitchen. Once he got there he pulled open the fridge door and took out what he could find; three Clementines, an apple, some lettuce and a tomato. Ranma broke a sweat drop. The fridge was just as empty as the bathroom. And the only things in there were either fruits (that were thankfully fresh), and a few leafy vegetables.

"But natural foods is the best when you're sick." The boy murmured to himself.

"Now where does he keep the coffee?"

"Don't worry, I've got that fixed." Hikaru said form behind (The fridge and the stove/sink are on opposite walls of the kitchen).

"Oh okay, thanks-what the hell?" Ranma spun around to see the frail boy pouring some hot water in the coffee maker, somehow he got into the kitchen and boiled the water without him noticing… and the water boiled pretty fast too.

"Gosunkugi, stay in bed! You're sick." He said in a frustrated tone as he grabbed the boy's wrist after he put the hot water down. Hikaru pulled at Ranma's grabbing hand.

"Ranma-kun, I'm fine. Things like that happen to me a lot so there's no need to worry, see?" Hikaru put Ranma's hand on his forehead, and it was true. There was no shift in heat there. The Saotome looked at him funny.

"… What do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Oh, a few Clementines and a banana." (Hikaru)

"What about lunch?" (Ranma)

"A few lettuce leaves and a cucumber." (Hikaru)

"And dinner?" (Ranma)

"Depends on the day if I eat dinner or not." (Hikaru)

Ranma gave a groan and covered his face, what the hell **happened** to this kid?

"Ranma-kun, if you're wondering why I eat so little, it's because I have to eat a lot of sweet during the shooting, my character L consumes a large quantity of sweets on a daily basis so I have to keep my calorie count low so I don't get too big. I need to maintain my weight throughout the movie." He pointed out. Ranma nodded and grabbed the small citrus fruits.

"Let's eat then."

---

Finishing up the last question on her practice test she put her pencil down and gave a nice stretch. Her hair had grown out so it was now down to her shoulders. It had been what? Two years since she's last seen Ranma? A smile graced her lips. Thinking about the Japanese boy had brought up memories of them together when they were younger. When they were still engaged.

"I wonder what you're doing right now, Ranma." She said to the air in front of her as she gazed up and out of the window. Even if she and the boy were on good terms now, she couldn't bring herself to love him like a wife would love a husband. She could only see herself alone, single all through her life, and she liked it that way too. Closing her eyes she rested her shin on her hands, which folded themselves into a net right underneath her face.

"Ranma…"

-

"Ranma…" The boy said with a faint blush veiling his cheeks.

"You don't have to come, you probably have other things to do during the day and I wouldn't want to take your time away like this." He said as he tried to escapes into the building by inching away form the other boy. Ranma gave a grin and put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything to do at the moment, so please, don't mind me during the shoot." He said as he walked into the studio with the owl-eyed boy.

---

Once they left the studio, Ranma couldn't really speak. During the entire shoot, the dialogue was difficult to understand, he didn't get what was going on, that brown haired kid was a crazy nut, and turns out that Gosunkugi's character was going to die by the power invested in some notebook. What a crazy world this was.

"Ranam-kun… Ranma-kun!"

His calling and tugging at his sleeve brought him back to reality. They were both heading in the direction of… Ranma raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oi, Gosunkugi, isn't this the direction of your old house?" He asked, scratching his head in confusion. The frail boy nodded.

"I need to go over to the backyard. I want to show you something.

---

So short, I'm sorry, but I need to get this chapter out, and I wanted to leave a cliffhanger (if that was/is a cliffhanger of any sort), I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's kinda difficult with this story since no one reads it. Oh well, maybe someday when crack pairings are more loved, someone will be kind enough to leave a review for me. Hope you enjoyed!

---


End file.
